1. Technical Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to acceleration monitoring switches, usable for such purposes as arming, firing warheads, and stage separation of missiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Acceleration monitors are used to recognize variations in speed. For example, when a vehicle is driving according to the speed limit, a sudden collision may bring the vehicle to a complete stop in just fractions of a seconds. An acceleration monitor recognizes this sudden change and can initiate the response of airbag detonation.
An acceleration monitor commonly comprises a mechanical lever of a certain weight that will deflect in response to an applied force.
Mechanical acceleration monitors and switching devices may be large, heavy, and difficult to troubleshoot and test. These devices typically employ mechanical contacts that can suffer from poor electrical properties such as chatter, signal integrity and reliability.